First Snow Fall
by Kulechick
Summary: Requested by one who does not want to be named./Collage AU! ONESHOT! PUNK!Ahsoka Nerdy/Geeky!Lux/ Characters are occ a bit and lastly R&R.


Lux groaned as he walked outside of the campus building, the news had lied to him about the small amount of snow as he walked into the small blizzard. His apartment was about two blocks away but with the cold beginning to numb his fingers, sitting down inside the near by café, drinking coffee and studying away to the unheard music sounded like a relief. He wrapped his dark red scarf around his neck, and shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets as he was unprepared for the weather. Luckily, Dexter's café was located in the middle of campus, not far from where walked Now.

The warm breeze hit his face as soon as he walked in, sending a fuzzy feeling throughout his body. He smiled, removing his scarf while he went up to cashier. He prefer his usual, nothing new, handing over the right amount cash to the exact penny. His pale blue eyes peered through his glasses finding the café to be nearly empty. Picking a seat across the room in the corner. He walked up to it, about to grab it when he notice someone trying to do the same. "Excuse me? You wouldn't be trying take my seat would you?" Her voice was sweet yet her sentence was a bit harsh.

"I-um..." Lux glanced up, meeting eyes of big blue. "No... Go ahead." He gesture to the seat, noticing the tattoo's that laces the girls arms and the small piecing's on her face. It didn't take long for him to render who she was. Ahsoka Tano. Only one of the most know people in the school. She was up with the cool kids, like Anakin Skywalker or his beauty of girl Padme (I always spell her name wrong by accident, so if its wrong.. sorry...) and who could forget their beloved jock, Rex. However, Lux couldn't care about the news and gossip about them that spread like virus through out the students. To his opinion, he didn't see what was the big deal about the jocks, the beauty queen or the Goth, otherwise the girl who know stood before him.

He placed his bag on the table, hearing his name called by the cashier. All he wanted at the moment was his coffee, though he didn't mind her taking his seat. Much.

Ahsoka watched him, before turning her attention to his bag. She peered over his belonging, losing interest quickly till his phone lit up with a new text message. She grabbed, staring at his background, not minding the text notification. "Really?" She asked herself before the phone was taken from her loose grip.

"It quite rude to go through people things." His voice shown he was irritated, yet that didn't stop the Togruta from smirking. "What?" She now stared at him with her pieced eyebrow raised, showing off the two small diamonds.

She merely laughed, staring down at her chipped black nails. "Your so geeky..." She stated randomly. "I mean... Star wars really?" She asked him referring to his background.

Lux sipped on his drink, while pulling out his text book. "Its a good series." He mumbled, opening the large and heavy book to the page only to begin his outline. His neat hand writing begin to cover the page while she watched. Boredom was beginning to take the toll on her as she found herself shutting his text book. Lux look up at her, while pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, always forgetting he needed to go get them tighten. "Your quite rude, you know that?" He asked, putting his stuff away into his bag.

Ahsoka laughed, her nails tracing over the ink that painted her skin. "Yeah, whatever, nerd." She answer playfully.

"I'm not a_ nerd _just because I like a certain series..." He paused. "What's your reason against it?" He asked the girl who was now using her phone as a mirror to check her dark eye shadow that made her eyes pop and dazzle like jewels. However she was far out of his league and he knew it.

Ahsoka locked her phone, placing it down on the table. "Isn't it clear? Most of the characters are men and I believe they need some kind of kick ass chick." She took a sip from her coffee. He rolled his eyes, at her statement. "I would be one awesome character if I was in the series." She added.

Lux met eyes with her, looking over her slim figure. "As a sith..." As soon of the words left his mouth, it hit him with regret. However to his surprise she laughed and smiled at him, making him blush.

Ahsoka smirked as she noticed his face redden, but didn't call him out on it. "Just cause I have a wear a lot of black, a few piecing and tattoo's... doesn't mean I would be a sith." She told him, close to finishing her drink. "I've watched the movies, and their all the siths are assholes. So I would obviously be one hell of a kickass Jedi to a point that if my character was ever to leave, my fans would cry and beg for my return." She smiled, happily as if she gave a beautiful speech.

Lux sighed. As much as he couldn't believe he was sitting across and talking to Ahsoka Tano. A part of him wanted to just relax and study, after all they had exams coming up and he wanted to be fully prepared. Like always. "Could you please sit else where." He didn't mean to sound rude, but he came here to get things done and his goal was a 100% nothing lower. He couldn't blame himself for always thinking about the future, college, life after college. He had a plan ready now he just needed to stay in the lines of it.

Ahsoka looked at him, her blue eyes soft. "Geez... I'm just trying to be friendly." She paused. "Just every time I see you, your by yourself. I mean... don't you have any friends?"

Lux took off his glasses, wiping them upon his shirt before placing them back on. "A few." A few meaning all online and live miles and miles away from here. But yes, he did have friends.

"Excuse me, but you and your girlfriend have to leave, its closing time." Lux blush as the cashier from earlier mistake the two.

Ahsoka smirked, connecting arms with the '_nerd_' she smiled at the man. "Oh, sorry I guess we just caught up with our conversation. Isn't that right _honey_?" She held her laugh at the face he made. She grabbed her phone, shoving it into her pocket before handing Lux his bag. The two headed outside to find the ground cover in one large thick blanket of snow and with little furies that hung in the air. Ahsoka burst out laughing, releasing herself from lux as she looked at his face with a smile on hers. "Ah, your quite adorable. Lux Bonteri." She smiled, dusting off her dark blue beanie before putting it on.

He stare at her, confuse. "You know my name?"

"Of course I do!" She laughed.

Lux shoved his hands back into his pockets, looking into the distance of the streetlights. "Well you've just been calling me _Nerd_ or _Geek_..." He told her, quickly retrieving one of his hands to fix his scarf.

Ahsoka rolled her eye, shrugging. "It doesn't bug you does it?" She ask with a quirky smile on her face.

Lux shook his head. "I have studying to do..." He tighten the straps of his backpack, pushing up his glasses up and loosening his tie, he began to walk home. Ahsoka watched him with a eyebrow raise and her hands on her waist. A minute later her confuse expression changed back into that quirky smile. She raced over to Lux catching up with him. " Shouldn't you be heading home to study for the exams we have?" Lux asked peering down at her as she was a bit shorter than him.

Before he could say anything else, his tie was tugged down, pulling him downward. Ahsoka Smirked as she filled the gap between them. Her nose piecing poking his face lightly though he did not mind. In all honestly he never thought he would ever kiss, well anyone... especially not Ahsoka Tano. The girl who he had always thought was way above him and could probably get anyone she wanted. Yet he didn't care! If anything he was pleased about this very passionate moment and he didn't want to leave it. "In fact I do have studying to do." She smiled removing his arms that he never knew place from around herself. "I want to study you." She gave him one last peck on his cheek before leaving him outside by himself in the first snow fall.

**A/n:**

AND THERE WE GO PEOPLE! To person who requested this, your welcome~ To all others reading this, THANK YOU~ I always appreciated the fact people actually read my writing, though im a terrible provider. Anyways, if you guys have request, I try to do them, because why not.** (Well Kc, you have been very busy with school and clubs and family...)** but I will try to do them.

anyways its like 2 am and so now im going to watch some Sherlock, (been wanting to watch season one, just haven't had the time to begin...) and you all have a wonderful mighty fine thanksgiving.


End file.
